Israel
Israel(イスラエル; Isuraeru), ''formely known as '''Jacob', '' is one of the current seraphs in Heaven and Gabriel's successor. A strict, violent, powerful angel, it is rumored that the reason why there's so many angels falling recently is because of his harsh psychological abuse and just plain aloofness. According to Alice, the only reason why he has not fallen yet is because of his twisted sense of rightness, as well as a loophole in the angelic system. He's a reccuring character in DxD: EXTRA, as either a villain or a side-character. He's Michelle's mentor, Hiroyuki's consellor and natural enemy of the residing devils in Kuoh City. Appearance Israel is a tall, handsome and mature young man with light-blue hair with an rebelious string out of the top of his head, golden eyes in a constant frown and fair skin. He also has a noticeable muscle mass hidden under his trechcoat and usual attire. Unlike his other fellow angels, Israel usually wears a long military trenchcoat with a black shirt under it and white pants. His halo is localized on his head, however, the wavelenghts of it's light is near ultraviolet levels, making it invisible under naked eyes. Like the other seraphs, he has 6 pairs of wings. Personality israel is the Seraph in charge of the battle forces in Heaven, and because of this, he's extremely metodical, aloof, intimidating and sometimes downright scary. He's always sporting a distant, vague, contemptuous stare that can make even the strongest of men a bit uneasy, and he usually speaks in a low tone of voice, filled with resent and despise. In Hiroyuki's POV, Israel's speech is translated in a very coarse voice, and he uses either 'kisama(きさま)' or 'teme(てめえ)' to refer to others, very rude and insulting ways to do so. Unsurprisingly, his rival and counterpart in the Underworld seems to be Cohen Lucifer. While the Great Apocalypse left innumerous angels heartbroken or lost, Israel decided to become stronger and make the Heavens stronger as well. Well-intentioned, but cruel, he's responsible for the majority of the sudden rise of fallen angels, since only a few can withstand his harsh training, heartbreaking words and constant stare, while those who stay becomes shell-shocked or just like him. He also shown that he's not limited to verbal abuse, as he uses his hard-as-rock fists to punish his subordinates. Michael stated that yes, he's cruel, but his heart is somewhat "pure". It is later revealed that what fuels Israel is not love or peace, but the wish for order and law in heaven, this loophole of love for God preventing him from becoming a fallen. With all of this, however, Israel is also shown to be compassionate, like when he's with his fellow seraphs. He cares deeply for his little apprentice Michelle, and while not demonstrating any affection, he usual gives helpful advices and hints of her job as a information gatherer. He also holds no ill-intent towards humans or devils, since their existence are as same as his. For some reason, children are very fond of him, and he also loves them back, acting as their surrogate older brother. According to Michelle, while his training makes strong angels, his normal behavior makes happy people. The only person he visibly holds a grudge is Cohen Lucifer, being his rival and natural enemy. He also shown that he has no remorse killing fallen angels and stray devils. Michelle once stated that Israel is unable to remember people's names. If this is due to his general aloofness or just plain stupidity is unknown History Israel was one of the Commanders of Heavens during the Great Apocalypse, and rivals with Cohen to the core. Unlike his current self, Israel was loved and respected due to his selflessness and great commander afinity. However, his general aloofness soon alienated him from others, resulting with him charging into battle without his own army. During this time, he killed some of the members of Issei's harem once they were brainwashed by Trihexa, being the only one to do so because of his power and desinterest in their status or position. After the end of the war, with Michael and the other angels fusing together to become a higher being, Israel took control of the Original Gabriel's place as a Seraph, together with other ten fellow angels. He has being on command of heavens since them. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Deemed as worthy the title of the next King of Hearts from Gabriel, Israel is one of the strongests entities found in Heaven in his continuity. With a level of power rivaling one oif the satans, Israel is also considered the leader of Heavens only under Dulio. Light Weapons -''' Being an angel, Israel is able to create weapons out of light element to fatally harm devils and fallen angels. However, instead of conventional weapons, Israel morphs his own light in small particles floating in the air, that are controlled solely by him and can poison other beings with ease. 'Master of hand-to-hand combat -' He's also a skilled fighter, able to subdue most of magical creatures and devils with his hard-as-rock fists. Being one of the few angels that rely on raw strength alone, he's a fearful opponent without any remorse. 'Flight -' Being an agel, Israel can use his 6 pairs of wings to fly, glide and control his landing. Trivia * His appearance is based on the Character Hanten Shiranui, from the series '''Medaka Box. * His name and origin is a clear reference to the Tale of Jacob, the third patriarch from the bible and one of the fathers of modern Israel. His fighting style also mirrors his name and the beforementioned tale, since it means "The one who fights Gods". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels